


Bright Sessions Drabbles

by Writersgirl3



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Baby angst, Food mention, If You Squint - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sam and Chloe wine night, Wine Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: A collection of Bright Sessions/ College Tapes/ AM Archives drabbles becuase my friends have corrupted me and I want to write again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Hopefully this page will just be an update on what fics are where chapter wise. We'll see if I can stay this organized. But this is lowkey a table of contents.

1\. Chapter 2 Whine Night- Platonic Chloe and Sam have a wine night. Set mid Bright Sessions, pre safe house.

2\. Chapter 3 2:47 - Caleb and Adam in College Tapes era. Adam has a habit of texting Caleb obscure facts in the middle of the night while he's up late studying. Caleb never minds.


	2. Whine Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is determined to find a wine that Sam will like as they complain about life. An indulgent fic because I love the idea of Sam and Chloe just talking and having a whine night.

Darwin purrs in Sams lap as she distractedly runs her fingers through his fur. She tries to avoid watching the clock but waiting always leaves her on edge. Sam tries to resist the paranoia creeping in that Chloe has gotten hurt, or something has happened in the fifteen minutes it takes her to drive to Sam's place, even though the ‘omw’ text had only been sent 10 minutes ago.   
The thought to clean passes her mind, but it wouldn’t make a difference at this point. Stress cleaning had been yesterday's adventure, so besides a coffee cup in the sink, there wasn’t really anything to quickly tidy up. Not that there was ever much to clean up.  
She only stirs from her thoughts when Darwin lets out a soft meow, his head turning towards the door. How he managed to know someone was visiting, when Sam didn’t hear anything would never cease to amaze her.   
Darwin hops off her lap just as she hears Chloe's knock on the door. He slinks behind the recliner, Sam is all too familiar with this trick to let him try and bolt out the door.  
Sam stands to answer, smiling as she opens the door to Chloe, reusable bag in hand.  
“How many times do I have to tell you that you can just walk in? I unlock my door when I know you’re on your way,” Sam teases, keeping a close eye on Darwin as he eyes the door. Chloe steps inside quickly, familiar with Darwin's tactic as well.  
As soon as Chloe's inside, Sam shuts the door, keeping an eye to make sure Darwin stays in the apartment as she does.  
“At least one more time,” Chloe smiles, she begins to pull things from the bag, placing them onto the coffee table. It was a surprise what she would bring every time, and she insisted on bringing things every time, no matter what Sam protested.  
“Last time you said that you wanted something sweeter, so my mom recommended, this…” She gestures to the pink bottle she had brought out, “It's a sparkling wine and I know you didn’t like the last one we tried, even though it is my favorite, because it was too bitter and you’re pretty sure acquired taste just means ‘Suffer until it stops tasting bad’ but I also used to sneak it from my mom when I was sixteenish so maybe it's just the fact that its familiar and- why’re you sad? Oh, right. Parents.” Chloe sheepishly stops her avalanche of words as she sets down two wine glasses on the table. The same two they had been using for months now, even though Sam had also purchased some wine glasses after the nights had become more common.  
“It's fine, you got carried away and there's always a part of me that will hurt when people talk about their parents, you don’t have to avoid talking about your own” She curiously peers into the bag, trying to distract from the depressing subject to see what else Chloe has brought.  
Chloe catches the question before it has the chance to leave Sam's mouth, “Tonight's other selections include a fruit tray, crackers, and Tums, for, you know.”  
Sam laughs, Chloe had seemed to make it her personal mission to find an alcohol, specifically a wine, that Sam enjoyed, and the last handful of tries they’d given it had yet to be a success. Everything Sam tried was bitter in her opinion, and it left her wondering if the world was collectively trying to just pretend that wine tasted good when it, in fact, did not.  
“Yes it does we just haven’t found one you like yet.” Chloe answers, and Sam shoots her a look, not harsh enough to be upset, but Chloe was still trying to notice when she answered questions that weren’t spoken out loud to her.  
“Anyways, tonight is fruit night. Complete with a sparkling Peach fruitscato, which is a terrible play on Moscat.”   
They both took their seats on the couch and Darwin perched up near Chloes head on the back of the couch. There was already a familiar habit in the nights, even though there had only been a few, and Sam found it comforting to know what at least the next 30 seconds could bring, before they both went to whining about whatever they could.  
Sam watched as Chloe wrestled the bottle open, and poured them both a glass, careful to not give Sam too much in case she didn’t like it.  
They paused to clink glasses, something that was becoming a tradition when they had their Wine Nights and they both took a sip at the same time.  
Sam paused for a moment after her first taste, before trying it a second time.Iits definitely the best shes tried yet, it tastes accurately, like peach, mixed with the sparkling cider she and her parents used to get when she was little around the Holidays, it was still bitter, but not nearly as bitter as the past wines she’d tried. She definitely, didn’t hate it.  
“Yes!” Chloe cheered, rolling back slightly on the couch.  
“I didn’t even say I liked it yet!” Sam jokes, smiling as she takes a third small sip.   
“I know but you don’t hate it and the fact that you have willingly drank more of that means we have found at least one tolerable wine for you. And I would definitely call that a success.”  
The drink itself wasn’t perfect, it still had a touch of bitter, but Chloe had understood her correctly, this was by far the best wine they’d tried. It was sweet and most of the time, anything peach was pretty good anyways.

“Ok fine, we have one booze that I’ll drink without whining. Congrats,” Sam smiles, “Now that we have established that I can in fact, drink something, catch me up! I know it hasn’t been long since we talked but with finals I feel like I’ve barely heard from you.”  
Chloe smiles, “Did I tell you that I almost destroyed my final?”

…………

The bottle of Fruitscato sat on the table, mostly finished as the two continued to talk. Hours had passed as they took their turns complaining and catching the other up on life. Their concerns over Damien, and Sams worry for Mark. Sam was always worried about Mark. What the AM Has been up to and what Sam has started to learn. How Frank was doing and the paintings they were working on together. It wasn’t until Darwin hopped up from the couch to complain near the door of Sams bedroom that they realized how late it had become. Darwin always decided that Sam needed to be in bed at 11 o’clock, and despite his best efforts, it wasn’t always a guarantee that his screaming would work. The time surprises them both tonight, but as if knowing the time was its own alarm, Sam yawns.  
“Looks like you’re staying the night then?” Sam laughs, scooping Darwin up off the floor to kiss his head.  
“I think so, My moms almost definitely asleep and I don’t wanna wake her up… And I’m definitely not driving myself home.”  
Sam nods, “I wasn’t going to let you drive yourself home anyways,”   
She gently sets Darwin down and goes to grab a pillow and blankets from her hall closet, “If you don’t have PJ’s you’re welcome to borrow some of mine!” She tosses the pile of bedding onto Chloe.  
“I’m good, I have a bag in my car, after enough impromptu nights at peoples houses in college you start to be prepared…” She grabs her keys from her purse and hurries outside, returning quickly with a backpack in tow.  
“Everything I need for a last minute sleepover. PJ’s, fresh clothes, so on,” She replies, catching Sams surprised look.  
“One of my Ex-boyfriends used to always insist I stay the night, and after a quick visit accidentally turned into a 3 day weekend at his place, I decided that I would rather just be prepared. I even have snacks!”  
“Well, next time theres an apocalypse, I know who’s car I’m raiding.”   
Chloe laughs and nods as she tosses a blanket across the couch, “Um… Do I need to worry about Mark coming in?”  
Sam stops, and glances at the door. “Uhm… No, he’s staying with Joan for a couple days…”  
Sam doesn’t say anymore, leaving her thoughts racing as Chloe pretends, for once, that she doesn’t have the ability to hear the argument replaying in Sams mind.   
“You’ll figure it out, he’s still recovering from everything that happened with Damien, it’ll work out.” Chloe advises and Sam nods, taking a deep breath and looking over at Darwin again.  
There is a moment of silence as Sam tries to distract her own thoughts.  
“Do you want something specific for breakfast? I’m thinking waffles.”  
Chloe grins, “Waffles sound perfect.”


	3. 2:47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple snippets of the late night texts that Adam sends Caleb during his college study sessions.

Caleb stirs from his sleep as his phone gives a patient **bzz-bzz bzz-bzz** , his body instinctively waking up to the heartbeat vibration, a tone set specifically for Adams texts. He rubs his eyes gently and winces as his screen nearly blinds him.  
He squints as he tries to get the lines on the screen to resemble actual words that he knows Adam must be texting. Adam isn’t going to text him cryptic symbols at 2:47 A.M. He takes another moment to rub his eyes and finally gets the words to form together.

_Dork: Masticating describes the act of chewing_

Caleb pretends he did not have to read that sentence several times because he kept getting distracted by the wrong words in the message. Finally, he understands the words that are sitting on his screen. 

_that is the worst i can’t believe u woke me up for that_

Caleb smiles as he watches the typing bubble appear several more times, before disappearing again. Finally, the message pings through.

_Dork: Did I really wake you up? I’m sorry if I did, I know that you have to be up early for work…_

_its fine dont worry abt it_

_Dork: Shit, I’m sorry_

_i said its fine dork :P_

_Dork: Goodnight, meathead,_

*************************************************************************************************************

**Bzz-Bzz Bzz-Bzz**  
This was one of the nights that Caleb was awake for Adams obscure text messages. He opened his phone to see what strange piece of information Adam had chosen to send him. Fuck, it was perfect every single time he did. It didn’t matter what the context was for the message, they were perfect every single time.

_Dork: Many of Shakespeare's works are adaptations of other stories so to be snobbish about the way that someone consumes Shakespeare's shit is not only classist but also goes against what he did in the first place._

_why are u looking @ shakespeare u said it was algebra 2nite_

_Dork: There is never a bad time to look up Shakespeare! And the fact that I am watching a Shakespeare documentary instead of finishing my assignment is completely beside the point._

_ur gonna lose your smart kid scholarship_

_Dork: Maybe I will, and I’ll just come to College with you. Make sure you actually study_

_if u were anywhere close id never study_

Caleb looked over at the Chemistry textbook that was already open on his desk, the assignment was due in the morning and the chance that he was going to be pulling an allnighter to finish it was becoming more and more likely. At least he’d have Adam to keep him company while he works.

*************************************************************************************************************

“There is no letter J in the Periodic Table.”

Adams voice stirs Caleb from his sleep, and he raises his head, looking over at his old High School Letterman Jacket , draped around the back of his boyfriend, who was speaking to him, despite still looking at his textbook. 

“Thats what you would be texting me if I wasn’t asleep right here, isn’t it?” Caleb laughs, still trying to identify the emotion that Adam was feeling, though its quickly overwritten by surprise.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry Caleb, I didn’t mean to wake you up I was just looking over it and-”  
“You're fine dork,” he paused to look over at the clock, “Its 4:15 anyways, I think that is considerably past the time you agreed to come to bed.”  
Adam looks over at Caleb, who shuffles on his boyfriends bed to open the covers, letting the warmth out of his blankets to convince Adam to come to bed. I smirk as I see Adam want to argue, but one look at the covers and he nearly melts, finally shutting his textbook and shrugging off Caleb's jacket to collapse into Calebs open arms.  
“I can’t believe you were still studying…” Caleb teases, sleep already creeping back over him as he is just, overwhelmed by green.  
“I can’t believe you fell asleep.”  
“Dork.”  
“Meathead.”


End file.
